pokemongaleofwhirlwindfandomcom-20200216-history
DP183
}} League Unleashed! (Japanese: 開幕！シンオウリーグ・スズラン大会！！ Raise the Curtain! League - Tournament!!) is the 183rd episode of the , and the 649th episode of the Pokémon anime. It aired in Japan on July 1, 2010 and in the United States on November 27, 2010. Synopsis In the previous episode, learned that he would be battling Nando first. The two Trainers exchange their wishes of good luck. Later, the gang is sitting together, thinking about Ash's strategy. Brock tells him that Nando often uses and , and so , , and Pokémon would be effective. also reminds Ash that Nando used a in the Grand Festival. Just then, Paul walks past them. Ash stops him and tells him that he's going to give it his all so that he can face Paul in the finals, but Paul says that Ash is pathetic. 'Giving it his all' wouldn't mean anything, because everyone there had already earned eight Badges. Meanwhile, inside a room, a woman is giving a talk to the vendors. Team Rocket is also there among all the vendors. They had all drawn lots to see where they would set up shop. Jessie is angry as their booth will be lot #139, which is out in the back of the complex, away from the others, but James and tell her that with some ingenuity, they can make do. Late at night, Ash ponders on what Paul said, causing him to second-guess his strategy. Frustrated, he retreats goes to the balcony and begins looking at eight shining stars in the sky. Ash remembers how he won his Badges by believing in his Pokémon and with that, he decides it is how it always has been, and always will be, and that's how he can beat Nando. The next morning, Ash swaps out his team with Professor Oak at the Pokémon Center. Dawn asks him what Pokémon he plans to use against Nando, but Ash says that it's a secret. Just then, Barry runs by and crashes into Ash. After a brief argument, he remembers that he's late for his first battle and runs off. While Dawn wonders what kind of team Barry has put together, Conway suddenly appears behind her, reminding her that he can answer any question she has. He then slinks away, snickering. Outside the stadium, Team Rocket are selling their merchandise in their distant stall. Not a single person is there. Jessie sends out Seviper to forcibly bring in customers, but James and Meowth discourage her. Meowth already has a great idea. Inside the stadium, Barry had just won his first match, and will be moving on to the next battle. He passes by a and feels a frightening chill. Finally, Ash's battle against Nando is about to begin. The gang cheers him on. Nando sends out his as his first Pokémon and Ash sends out his , which is a type advantage over Roserade. Nando gets the first move, and tells Roserade to use , which Staraptor fails to dodge. Then, Roserade uses , hitting Staraptor once again. Staraptor falls, and Nando tells Roserade to use . As Roserade is preparing to launch its SolarBeam, Ash begs Staraptor to stand up and dodge. Roserade launches its SolarBeam, but at the last second, Staraptor opens its eyes, and an explosion occurs. Staraptor flies out of the smoke, which astonishes both Nando and Roserade. Ash tells Staraptor to use , and hits Roserade, which knocks Roserade out, but Staraptor is affected by the recoil damage. Nando recalls Roserade and sends out . Dawn checks it with her Pokédex. Ash realizes that Staraptor is worn out, so he tells it to use , but Armaldo suddenly uses , causing Staraptor to fall back. Then, Armaldo chains with , knocking out Staraptor. With Dawn and Brock discussing Ash's situation, Barry runs down the stairs and stands in front of Brock and Dawn, and tells them that an has entered the competition with a powerful . Dawn doesn't listen to what Barry says and continues cheering for Ash. Barry gets angry, but then turns and sees that Ash is battling. Barry sits down to watch Ash, who sends out his and tells it to do its best. Meanwhile, outside the stadium, Team Rocket is putting their plan into action. They are now in the middle of the complex, giving merchandise away. Back in the stadium, Quilava is shown to be knocked away, but both Armaldo and Quilava are running out of steam. Nando tells Armaldo to use , and Ash tells Quilava to use . Both attacks collide. Armaldo is out for the count, but with the strong impact of the X-Scissor, Quilava is knocked out too. The match results in a draw. Back in the stands, Conway appears again, scaring Dawn and Barry. Conway introduces himself to Barry, who hasn't met him yet. Nando sends out his last Pokémon, , and Ash sends out his . Ash tells Heracross to use , and Kricketune counters with , the impact sends Heracross flying. Nando tells Kricketune to use , and Heracross falls asleep, falling to the ground. Then, Kricketune uses , and Ash tells Heracross to use its newly learned . Heracross dodges the Fury Cutter, and uses continuously, while awaking up, and Kricketune counters it with another Fury Cutter. The two continue to attack with Paul watching the battle in another room. A strong impact from both attacks send both Pokémon flying. Nando then tells Kricketune to use Sing but just as it is about to use the move, Ash tells Heracross to use Megahorn in the ground. The Megahorn hits the ground and it stamps its feet, using to send Kricketune flying. With the strong power, Kricketune is knocked out, and Ash is the winner. Heracross flies over to Ash and the gang cheers him on. Conway laughs and disappears once again. Outside the stadium, Team Rocket has lots of customers at their booth. Shimako says to herself that she will have to get them a better booth. Nando thanks Ash for the great battle and then leaves. Then, Paul is shown winning his battle. Brock tells Ash about the Trainer with the Darkrai. Ash is surprised at first, but becomes excited about battling a strong foe. The episode ends with Ash and the gang, Paul, Barry, Conway and the mysterious Trainer with the Darkrai. Major events * The Sinnoh League tournament in Lily of the Valley Island begins. * The gang learns that a has entered the tournament with a . * Nando is revealed to have captured an . * 's is revealed to have learned , while his is revealed to have learned and . * Ash wins his first battle against Nando, knocking him out of the Lily of the Valley Conference. * , Conway, , and Paul also make it through the first round. Debuts Humans * Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Paul * * Nando * Conway * Mr. Goodshow * Cynthia * Shimako * * Audience * Referee * Trainers * Merchants Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Nando's) * ( ) * ( 's; flashback) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; flashback) * (Kid's) * (Boy's) * (Young man's) * (Boy's) * (Girl's) * (Girl's) * (Boy's) * (Girl's) * (Girl's) * (Young man's) * (Man's) Flashback * (Ash's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Nando's) * ( ) * (Gardenia's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Byron's) * (Crasher Wake's) * (Candice's) * (Volkner's) Trivia * There is no Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture following this episode. * This episode was the last to air before the thirteenth movie. * This episode marks the second time that a Trainer has entered a legendary Pokémon in a League, in this case . * The Greatest - Everyday! is replaced by the remix The Greatest - Everyday! (BAND VERSION) as the Japanese opening while Which One ~ Is It? is replaced by In Your Heart, LaLaLa as the Japanese ending. * Music from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea was used in this episode. * From this episode onwards during the remainder of the arc, Team Rocket doesn't blast off or recite the in any form. Errors * When Jessie sends out her Seviper, it is smaller than her, the same size it was in A Tail with a Twist. * During the flashback of Ash's Gym Battles, is shown defeating Roark's Rampardos with , despite the fact that Turtwig actually defeated Rampardos with and is in fact unable to learn Magical Leaf. This might just be a coloration error, however. Dub edits Link In other languages |nl= |fi= |de= |id= |it= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |pl= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 183 649 649 649 649 649 649 649 649 649